A sleep apnea syndrome is a high incidence disease over the world. In China, the prevalence rate reaches 4% in the adult, and the number is up to 30,000,000. It is a kind of disease with a high prevalence rate and disserving health of human beings seriously. A sudden death occurred in sleep is associated closely with a breath sudden-break. The breath of human beings is a complicated procedure in which the activity of muscle and nerve in the respiratory tract plays a critical role in maintaining the breath of human beings, guarantees the openness and aeration of the airway. In sleep, the parasympathetic nerves are excited, the muscles of the respiratory tract are relaxed, and the airway is collapsed and narrowed; when awaking, the sympathetic nerves are excited, the tension of the muscles of the respiratory tract is strengthened, and the caliber of the airway is enlarged. Most of sleep apnea syndrome are caused by the sleep posture, which incurs the more serious collapse or even choke of the respiratory tract. Although the respiratory muscles (the diaphragm, and the abdominal muscles, etc.) work hard, the airway is narrow and choked, the sudden-break of breath occurs, acute snore appears, the blood oxygen saturation decreases, the cardiac electrophysiology is in disorder, and even the heart sudden death occurs in sleep. If the patient adjusts the sleep posture or is aroused from sleep, the respiratory tract may be reopened, and the respiratory function is recovered immediately. The status where the oxygen is insufficient is improved, the snore is stopped, and the cardiac emergency incurred by hypoxia can be avoided.
An existing method for diagnosing the sleep apnea syndrome is that the patient lives in a sleep lab in a hospital; a PSG, a POM, a PEFR, an EOG and so on are used to monitor the EEG, the blood oxygen saturation, the peak of a breath airflow, the variation of the retina voltage of the eyes; and a clinic diagnosis is performed. Nevertheless, it is a heavy burden for both of the medical resource in the hospitals and the social medical insurance that such conspicuous amount of patients in the society are examined by hospitalization, and the cost is high. Meanwhile, the operation is complex, and the cost per examination is expensive. The patient is required to wear 4-6 instruments during the examination, feels hard to fall in sleep, generates antagonistic psychology even, and refuses the examination.
Afterwards, a monitor system for the sleep apnea syndrome used in home is present, and the patient is not necessary to make a queue to wait for the examination by living in the hospital, and the diagnosis for the sleep apnea syndrome could be made at home. Eden Trace system uses a breast impedance monitor, a breath airflow monitor and a blood oxygen saturation monitor to monitor and examine the sleep apnea syndrome for the patient, and the result is highly consistent with the examining result of the sleep lab in the hospital. Night Watch system uses five devices including an eye-movement graph, the blood oxygen saturation monitor, the breath airflow monitor and so on to monitor the sleep apnea syndrome for the patient at home. The monitor record may be sent to the computer in the hospital through the public telecommunication network with a Modem connected therewith, and the doctor may observe the connection status of the devices mounted on the patient for 24 hours, and evaluates the signal quality. A MESAM system uses a sleep snore monitor and the blood oxygen saturation monitor to monitor the sleep apnea syndrome for the patient at home. U.S. Pat. No. 7,258,670B2 discloses that a breath monitor device is managed by a personal computer, the recorded sleep apnea data can be sent via a network to a server in the hospital for a comparison and analysis with the sleep breath data sample in a database. Recently, a home sleep apnea monitor technology utilizing a digital mobile phone transmission is available, and the data is transmitted to the server in the hospital after finishing the monitor so as to make an analysis, diagnosis and treatment.
Some of those existing home sleep apnea monitor technologies are complex in device structures, in which the patient is required to wear 3-4 instruments, inconvenient for use, and hard to be accepted by for the patient; some of them require the doctor to observe remotely for 24 hours, the number of the served patients is limited, and the medical cost is expensive; some of them are too simple in structures, the collected data is simple, and the doctor cannot determine the cardiac complications conditions of the patient from the data. Those existing technologies do not have a function for analyzing and intervening in real-time, and they rely on the process in which the data is uploaded and transmitted to the sever in the hospital after finishing the monitor, or a data storage device is delivered to the hospital for analyzing and processing. It takes a long time for the patient to obtain the doctor's advices. Actually, even if the doctor knows the patient at home is encountering a serious sleep apnea, or the sleep apnea is incurring a disordered cardiac electrophysiology, a real time intervening cannot be made, which is very dangerous for the patient. It is needed in the market a simple sleep apnea monitor device which may provide a real-time analysis and diagnosis. When the patient is found in a high-risk status, a quick intervening can be made so as to prevent the disease from deteriorating and lower the patient's risk.